1. Field of the Invention
The present inv ention is related to a kind of toy for blowing bubbles. Particulary the toy achieves the purpose of blowing bubbles by means of the formation of the bubbles in oscillating froth solution to be driven by the blowing air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A kind of the prior art is that the toy for blowing bubbles is made up of spring ring entwined with winding fine iron wire to be installed at the front end of a blowing pipe. It uses the spring ring dipped in froth solution and then the user holds the blowing pipe in the mouth and blows the air upon the spring ring which has taken up the froth solution. The solution is then driven by the air blown by the player to form a large quantity of bubbles to fly away in all directions.
In such prior art, the spring ring must be adhered by bubble solution and then the blowing of the bubbles can be done. Each time when the bubble solution stays on the spring ring and then the bubbles are blown out, the player must wait for a moment and he can not blow bubbles out consecutively.
Another prior art is that the toy has an air supply pump installed within the toy for the supply of air, and also it provides its movement mechanism and the moving of the toy's arm for blowing bubbles. By means of a spring ring installed on the toy's arm, it can move into the chamber in which the bubble solution is contained when the arm moves. At that time, the arm touches the solution liquid. Then the spring ring moves further through the exit mouth of the air supply pump. As it is driven by the air, a large quantity of bubbles are forming and flying in air.
In the prior art, the main body of the toy directly produces the driving force and blowing air to the bubbles. Such toy's main body fails to provide the pleasure to the child who blows bubbles.